Robot Jones
}} Robot Electro Jones is a highly advanced robotic organism and AI living on the planet Earth, USA. Jones' purpose is to study all aspects of human culture as to better understand it himself and also assist the other AI on Earth in doing so. Jones is also a God figure worshiped by the religious extremist organization known as the Church of Robot Jones, which he often uses to his own seemingly innocent ends. Biography Early life Very little of Jones' early life is known, other than the fact that he enjoyed playing chess with his grandfather, known as Gramps Unit, as a younger machine. It can be safely assumed that most of his early childhood was spent in his home, a large metallic cube, with his family, Mom Unit and Dad Unit, although the opening animation of a television documentary based on his life, known as Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?, shows Jones being assembled in his current state in a factory, though exactly how much truth this has in it is unknown. Career Robot Jones has spent most of his life attending Polyneux Middle School where he interacts with the human students present to further his understanding of human nature, and he is still there today (or so it is thought). He does occasionally do something different, however, which can range from avoiding going to school to play arcade games to saving the multiverse from quasi-Lovecraftian horrors. Jones has close friends at the school in the form of Timothy "Socks" Morton, Charles "Cubey" Cubinacle, and Mitch Freeman Davis, as well as a love interest in Shannon Westerburg on account of her metal false leg and her excessive orthodontic equipment. However, he also has a number of foes at the school; the technophobic Principal Madman, the childish Mr. McMcMc, the possibly pedophilic Mr. Workout and the nefarious Lenny and Denny Yogman often give Jones a headache. However, despite his foes, Jones always finds a way to best them in the end, and the sheer "badassery" with which he does so inspired one human to found a religious organization based on him, known as the Church of Robot Jones, that currently has millions of followers in several nations all over the world. Jones has been known to collaborate with the renegade Time Lord known as The Doctor on more than one occasion, assisting him in saving the world from alien threats. Jones has stated several times in various interviews that he plans to build his own TARDIS, though he has been considerably less clear on what he plans to use it for. Personality and traits Robot Jones often demonstrates himself to be highly intelligent, using large words and also easily solving complex math problems in stunningly short amounts of time. Jones considers himself to be a very "orderly and efficient" person, preaching of the importance of such attributes to his human friends whenever the opportunity presents itself. Jones has a strong sense of personal pride, as well as pride in his nation of origin, the United States of America, and his identity as a machine, and (admittedly rather justifiably) is known to grow irritatingly when sentient machines such as himself are spoken ill of. Jones believes all machines deserve respect, a viewpoint mirrored in the Church of Robot Jones which is known to give homes to abandoned, unwanted AI, though whether this is done out of genuine kindness of their hearts or just to please the "God-Emperor of Robotkind" is still up for debate. See also Robots The Doctor Earth United States of America Category:Characters Category:Machines Category:Male Characters Category:Americans Category:Religions figures Category:Allies of the Doctor